Return to Chaos
by NightFog77
Summary: Lina has nightmares that eerily for tell the Lord of Nightmares return and the manner in which it will happen. Meanwhile her relationship with Gourry starts to slip. LG all the way.


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers.

Nightmare

Lina awoke to the sound of her own screaming her hands clutching at the fabric of her nightgown, her heart pounding in her ears. She panted quickly, out of breath on the heels of her latest dream-nightmare. The same nightmare she had been having for almost a month now and one that was frightening her with each passing day. One she could not bring herself to speak aloud that worried her a great deal. She'd been helpless there in that dream, trapped. And Lina Inverse was not accustomed to feeling trapped. Things always worked in her favor, not the other way around and a shiver escaped her as she reflected on the nightmares outcome.

There was a hurried knock at her door followed by the sound of a man's voice, deep and filled with concern. A moment later the door was being thrown open and a very frazzled and sleep deprived Gourry came storming into the room, shirtless and sword in hand. He took a stance in the center of the room hoping to spy an intruder and deal him a lethal blow. But the room was empty save for Lina stirring in bed. He let out a deep breath and slowly lowered his sword. He stared at her a few minutes before walking toward the bed.

"You alright Lina? I thought maybe someone was in here again, trying to get you…" he said quite innocently in a way that only he could. Lina sighed and smacked a hand to her forehead, shaking clear the remnants of her dream and the total forgetfulness of Gourry.

"I'm fine Gourry it was just the same stupid nightmare, nothing more for you to worry about." She said as she got up out of bed to stretch, her eyes wavering as she sought out her magic talismans on the dresser. She might need to wear them to bed in case one night her nightmare came true. He frowned at her as he met her half way in the room.

"Lina you've been screaming like this at night for days…" he said silently with worry in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders at him unable to take his concern that seriously. "I'm fine now; in a few days it will all pass…I think….and we can get on with business as usual. Don't read too much into it…." She replied dismissively. But the swordsman was not moved to persuasion and wedged his sword against the bed before moving to block her path and reached out to grab her shoulders.

"Gourry what…"

"You're not ok Lina, something's really bothering you and I wanna know what it is." He said and in his eyes she could tell that there would be no arguing the matter, Gourry had changed. He still had his moments but recently he had grown a lot more physical than he used to and that scared her.

"Gourry let go…." She warned.

He shook his head , "No Lina I will not let go, not until you tell me why you keep screaming…why you keep making me fear the worst is happening to you and then push me away when I come running."

She blinked up at him in surprise, he really had changed. His insight into everything around him becoming a lot clearer and she wasn't really sure how to handle it. She sighed, she wasn't really sure that he could handle the truth. For it meant an end to a great many things.

"I can't Gourry…." She replied in a whisper as she allowed the nightmares scenario to play through her mind. She didn't know if she had the strength to tell him, it was still only a dream. Nothing at all real about it but….what if. What if it was not just a dream but a premonition? And something that she had quite honestly felt coming. That she would be called back….and without another sword of light there would be nothing to offer, nothing to prevent the inevitable. Her ruby eyes turned to look up into his blue ones and it suddenly occurred to her his closeness and lack of certain apparel. The heat between their bodies brought a slight panic to mind and she broke his hold and moved away.

"I said let go!" she shouted at him as she turned her back fuming at the entire situation, absolutely infuriated by it. Where did he get the nerve all of a sudden to just grab her like that, and without a shirt on in the middle of the night!

He apologized quickly but did not retreat instead his deep voice moved right through her as he spoke, reminding her that he was not so quickly dismissed and more than accustomed to her tantrums after so many years.

"Please Lina don't shut me out, I know that I'm not the smartest man on the block but I know you like I know myself. Pretty darn well…..and it's obvious that something's really bothering you. I've never seen you scream like that from a dream…I just want to know what it is….so that I can protect you."

Lina let out a deep breath and closed her eyes at the sheer sentimentality in his voice, he cared. Of course he did. And more than that if she was totally honest about it, but she couldn't let that happen yet. She still wasn't ready for that to happen and now she doubted that she ever could. There was nothing she could say that would get him to leave until she gave him something, anything that would appease for the time being.

And so she lied.

"It was just a nightmare about Phibrizzo, that's all…silly really. That was years ago, old news…something reminded me of it recently and I just keep thinking about it right before I fall asleep. Don't worry it'll pass." She said and then turned around to put on her brightest fakest smile. However the swordsman was not moved as he saw through the lie and frowned.

"Lina…." He began with warning in his tone but was quickly cut off when she spoke again.

"I _said_ it was about Phibrizzo now that's that. You have your answer now please leave; we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!"

He shook his head and sighed before retrieving his sword and turned to exit the room. "I'll be up for a while longer if you want me to watch over you…" he said smoothly and Lina caught herself blushing. Eager to get him to leave the room she pushed at him with her hands dismissing everything he said.

"No need, I'm a big girl Gourry, remember? I fought not one not two but three dark lords in my life time. I think I can handle some stupid dream…"

He didn't say anything as he stood now outside the door and watched as she slammed it in his face. With a huff he returned to his room to attempt a few more hours of sleep. Lina listened as his footsteps faded off into the distance before sinking to the floor, the nightmare still present in her mind. For it warned that very soon the mother of all things, the Lord of Nightmares wanted to be made flesh again….with Lina as her vessel.

TBC….


End file.
